Battle of San Francisco
|forces1 = United States Armed Forces *United States Army **160th Special Operations Air Regiment (Airborne) **U.S. Army Special Forces **U.S. Army Rangers *United States Marine Corps **Marine Raider Regiment **11th Marine Expeditionary Unit *United States Navy **U.S. Navy SEALs ***Seal Team One **Joint Special Operations Command *United States Air Force *ISA *United States National Guard **California National Guard Sentinel Task Force *Sentinel operatives S.H.I.E.L.D. Organization *S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Law Enforcement *San Francisco Police Department *FBI |forces2 = Sigma's Maverick forces Red Alert operatives |casual1 = *Numerous counts of U.S. Armed Forces, Sentinel Task Force and Maverick Hunters. (heavy, but probably lower than the Mavericks and Red Albert's casualties) *Several aircraft and armor. *Golden Gate Bridge damaged but not completely destroyed. |casual2 = *Heavy casualties for the Sigma's Mavericks and Red Alert. *Captain Red dead and Red Alert disbanded. *Numerous counts of Maverick aircraft and armor. }}The Battle of San Francisco was a pivotal battle fought in 2093 between the Sigma's Mavericks, Red Alert and the United States Armed Forces with Sentinel Task Force and Maverick Hunters supporting them. The battle is known as the official turning point in the Maverick Wars, as well as the end of Captain Red's leadership and collapse of the Red Alert that had been in existence for two years. Background Despite Sentinel Task Force and Maverick Hunters' successes in Brazil and London, by early 2090s during the Maverick Wars. it found itself losing the initiative in the war against the United States. A fleet of the U.S. Navy remained at large somewhere in the Pacific bearing a considerable force of U.S. Marines. Portions of the U.S. Army remained actively fighting in central California, including the 40th Infantry Division. Meanwhile, what had previously been a Maverick insurgency across the world was coalescing into a massive, mutually-supported Maverick Hunters and Sentinel Task Force armed with abandoned U.S. military equipment and captured Maverick hardware. Some areas of the U.S. territory, particularly in Los Angeles, were even safe for Maverick forces to traverse in broad daylight. This was still true despite the bombing of Los Angeles. The Sigma's Mavericks, therefore, was growing apprehensive. Numerous victories had not ended the war, and time worked against them. After the victories achieved at the Invasion of Brazil and Siege of London in the early 2090s, the U.S. military was developing a plan to achieve a major victory against Sigma's Maverick invasion, but the question was where to launch the attack. The Navy and the Marines were critical “wild cards” to be used, and therefore limited the choice of targets to the West Coast. The presence of active regular units in California narrowed the choice of targets to one: San Francisco, the political and economic heart of the U.S. soil. This analysis would be shared by Sigma's Maverick planners, the American leadership knew, and therefore the Americans and Sentinel operatives planned to bring as much force and guile to the battle as possible. Both sides began preparation for the inevitable battle. Sigma's Maverick Defenses Around San Francisco proper, Sigma's Mavericks was dug in with no less than six divisions, including the heavy 5th Armored Division (dug in in the San Bruno State Mountain Park to take advantage of long engagement distances). The elite Red Alert was dispersed amidst several fronts, but a large contingent was assigned to defend the Golden Gate Bridge from infiltration or attack. In fact, the Sigma's Mavericks had properly identified the Golden Gate as the linchpin of their defenses. Without it, they could not transfer forces easily between the southern and northern halves of the littoral. Therefore, it was heavily fortified at the north end with Type 99 tanks, LAVs, and entrenched infantry, with formidable support from Z-10 attack helicopters and fighter aircraft. The centerpiece of this fortification was radar-directed large caliber antiaircraft battery which commanded the skies over the western half of the Bay Area, which would ensure low-level air superiority for Sigma's Maverick aviation. A series of gates were erected and damaged civilian vehicles piled up to create a series of defensive lines along the length of the Bridge. To assist in protecting the Bridge and the Bay Area from naval or air attack, Sigma's Maverick forces were also dug in on Alcatraz and Angel Islands, among others. This created a series of mutually-supporting redoubts along the Bay, which (in conjunction with their naval forces) prevented U.S. Navy warships from entering the Bay. The Plan The Battle of San Francisco was conceived as a multiservice, joint operation between the U.S. Army, Navy, Air Force, and Marine Corps. The size and shape of the Bay Area demanded that any successful assault first gain air and naval superiority over defending ground forces, before launching attacks at will. Therefore, the Navy assembled a fleet consisting of at least two submarines, five destroyers, and several amphibious assault ships bearing the 11th Marine Expeditionary Unit. This force was tasked with engaging the Sigma's Maverick fleet guarding the Golden Gate, fighting through, and then delivering their Marines directly onto the San Francisco shoreline. On the ground, special forces and smaller units were designated to take key islands and bridges in the San Francisco littoral. SEAL Team One was tasked with taking Alcatraz, an island with intrinsic strategic value due to the commanding view from the middle of the Bay. Another force, call sign Romeo, was tasked with taking the San Francisco-Oakland Bay Bridge, while a helicopter-borne task force from the 160th Special Operations Aviation Regiment, call signs Raptor and Stalker, was ordered to seize Captain Red of Red Alert at the north end of the Golden Gate Bridge and then, in conjunction with an armored column from the 185th Armored Regiment from the 40th Infantry Division, drive south into the city proper, destroying Sigma's Maverick air defenses along the way. The Battle The timely arrival of captured convoy of high-grade aviation fuel from the Maverick Hunters and Sentinel Task Force proved to be a crucial factor in the battle for the Golden Gate. AH-700 and AH-64 helicopters from the 160th were able to be refueled and deploy in support of the ground battle for the Bridge. Raptor and Stalker landed infantry units around the base of the bridge, which proceeded to overrun dug-in Sigma's Maverick infantry and armored forces. Racing up the maintenance scaffolding of the Bridge, they linked up with the 185th’s leading elements on the bridge itself, and break through several successive defensive lines, including Type 99 tanks, Z-10 attack helicopters, autonomous antipersonnel turrets, unmanned Goliath vehicles, and the ever-present threat of Sigma's Maverick fighters. With the help of a UCAV for close air support, American forces were able to capture the Sigma’s Mavericks' heavy antiaircraft batteries, shut them down, and then defeat the Mavericks quick-response force. The combined 185th-160th force suffered major casualties, including multiple helicopters, vehicles, and personnel, some due to friendly fire from a U.S.A.F. danger-close air strike. Nevertheless, the task force successfully seized the bridge, opening it for a stream of 40th Infantry Division vehicles driving south to join the main battle in San Francisco, behind the Sigma’s Maverick main defensive lines. During this time, SEAL Team One successfully captured Alcatraz Island, and artillery fire missions suppressed Maverick outposts on other Bay islands. Task Force Romeo was engaged in heavy fighting at the San Francisco-Oakland Bay Bridge, suffering major casualties. Five Navy destroyers, including the [[USS John Paul Jones|USS John Paul Jones (DDG-53)]] and the [[USS Milius|USS Milius (DDG-69)]], broke through the Maverick blockade in San Diego and rushed north to pave the way for the 11th MEU to assault San Fransisco's seaward defenses. The combined forces of the 11th MEU and 40th Infantry Division then joined hands and assaulted the rear of pinned-down main Sigma's Maverick ground elements, including the 5th Armored Division and the remnants of the Red Alert including Captain Red (who sacrificed himself to destroy his own comrades after he had a change of heart). Ultimately U.S. forces destroyed the Sigma's Mavericks' San Francisco-based divisions in detail, achieving the ajor American victory in the Maverick Wars and perhaps the most important since the Russo-American War. Soon after, the Sigma's Maverick Army retreat into the streets of San Francisco.Sonic Team, Rocksteady Games and High Moon Studios (7 November 2017). Sonic Forces: The Final Battle. Nintendo Switch. Sega. Area/Level: World Map. "Amy Jr: Sigma's Maverick army has broken through! They're in San Francisco. We need to get these people out of here!" With the Sentinel Task Force soldiers spent on an attack at Hawaiian Islands with the United States Navy,Sonic Team, Rocksteady Games and High Moon Studios (7 November 2017). Sonic Forces. Nintendo Switch. Sega. Level/Area: World Map. "Espio Jr: We've engaged enemy forces at Hawaiian Islands. We can't spare anyone!" Marcus was sent ny the U.S. government to evacuate the civilians of San Francisco. Thanks to Marcus' subsequent efforts, the Sigma's Maverick Army was forced into retreat by the U.S. military and National Guard forces for the time being.Sonic Team, Rocksteady Games and High Moon Studios (7 November 2017). Sonic Forces. Nintendo Switch. Sega. Area/Level: Park Avenue. "Knuckles Jr: Update from HQ! The enemy is on the run! / Espio Jr: Mission complete. Well done everyone!" Strategic Importance The successful assault by American regular forces along with Sentinel Task Force and Maverick Hunters forces on San Francisco was a startling blow to Sigma's Mavericks and Red Alert. Sigma's Maverick and Red Alert forces, relying on constant aerial and maritime reinforcement and resupply from the occupied China, would now undoubtedly be forced to conserve resources across the occupied territories. To boot, the European Defense Council was reported to be considering active aid and reinforcement to the United States following the Battle of San Francisco. Furthermore, this coordinated attack demonstrated that the U.S. military west of the Mississippi was not eliminated as an effective force, as had been previously thought. The operation, despite incurring losses, showcased American aircraft, warships, heavy armor, and troops from all four services in an operation reminiscent of the great American military of years past. On top of that, East Asia Federation and United Federation of China also joined the battle from as far away as Japan and China, they fought side by side with the Maverick Hunters and Sentinel operatives. What had only weeks previously been considered a defunct organization, the U.S. military demonstrated their continued power and relevance. Aftermath In the meantime, after learning that Sonic Sr II was alive, Tails and Classic Sonic went to the city of Shanghai to find Sonic Sr II and tell him about Sigma's plan. Having detected Classic Sonic and Tails' life readings in Shanghai, the U.S. government sent Marcus to investigate them. There, they found a Phantom Ruby prototype left behind by Infinite that he had dropped during his earlier scuffle with Silver Jr, before finding Tails and Classic Sonic by telling them he is with Sora. These two were brought to the city of Paris three days later, allowing Tails Jr to joyfully reunite with Sonic Sr II, where they then joined Sora, Donald Duck and Goofy and informed them of Sigma's plan but Sonic Sr II replies him that Sigma's plan has been foiled and the first Maverick war has ended. In the meantime, the U.S. forces managed to defend Egypt and Moscow from the Sigma's Maverick invasion with the aid of the Egyptian Army and the Russian Army. References Gallery Defender_Map_AW.png Golden_Gate_Bridge.jpg U848ngDL35.jpg CtcIcZXjqx.jpg Us-marsoc-marine-raider-regiment-rhs-version-101-6 4.jpg M1 Abrams firing at Sigma Palace.jpg 1040203063.jpg Tank-1-e1553709910875.jpg 080405-M-1488M-009.jpg Ussocom75thranger-navysealsdevgru-sfdeltaforce-v14-1 4.jpg 1151188020 preview UZX5x9EkYK.jpg 1442287406 preview arma32017-03-2222-09-56-80.jpg United States Navy SEALs 552.jpg United States Navy SEALs 547.jpg During-operation-mongoose-a-us-army-usa-ah64a-apache-attack-helicopter-is-called-730777-1600.jpg Hh-60-pave-hawk 2784115b.jpg T 1538082502685 name B1 Replacing the Pave Hawk still 1.jpg RH-53SeaStallionIranOperation.jpg Helicopter takes off from USS Rentz 130921-N-IC228-005.jpg MARSOC Helicopter exercise.jpg Mh-60l-blackhawk-hr.jpg UH-60-Blackhawk-training-fast-rope.jpg Two-us-army-uh-60-black-hawk-stocktrek-images.jpg Us-marine-recon-6.jpg 954329131 preview US-Army-Delta-Force.jpg M4.jpg Red-Cross-and-Marines.jpg Sgt-bryan-early.jpg MDL IRAQ WAR003.jpg CFBDVL3WPVGCLOFGVZIDTQO76U.jpg Delta-Force-Tryouts-1000x600.jpg Delta-force-former-famous-members-1.jpg U.S. Rangers in North Africa.jpg Rangers afg.jpg 131008-F-WU507-999.JPG Ranger MOUT exercise.jpg U.S. Army and Iraqi soldiers, Tal Afar, Iraq, Sept. 11, 2005.jpg Schofield-Barracks-army-soldiers-2014-photo-USArmy-Staff-Sgt-Taresha-Hill-Wikimedia.jpg 1477502624 20161026191257 1.jpg Ch-53k-king-stallion-is-the-badd.jpg MV-22 Ospreys takeoff on USS Makin Island.jpg V-22 Osprey at Hurlburt Field.jpg HML+Main.jpg USMC Venom and Viper Yangthze Campaign.jpg USMC Venom and Viper10.jpg Two UH-60M, 160th SOAR on USS Bataan on 10 Feb. 2006.jpg MH-47E Chinook lands on the flight deck of the USS Kearsarge.jpg SSG Jeremy Mayo of the 9th Special Operations Squadron observes an aerial refueling of a U.S. Army MH-60K Blackhawk helicopter.jpg 31st-meu-force-recon-platoon.jpg 31st-meu-force-reconnaissance.jpg Maritime-raid-force-31st-meu.jpg 31st MEU Soldier in China.jpg U.S. Army Rangers, assigned to 2nd Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment, prepare for extraction on Fort Hunter Liggett, California, Jan. 30, 2014.jpg Flickr - The U.S. Army - Waiting for extraction.jpg Category:2090s battles Category:Battles involving the United States Category:Maverick Wars Category:Fictional battles Category:Military operations involving the United States Category:21st-century military history of the United States